


Afternoon Nap

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: If the walls of their house could talk they would tell tales of fluff and love.





	Afternoon Nap

Sometimes Madara felt the need to remind himself that he was a strong warrior who had taken the lives of dozens and struck fear in to the hearts of hundreds. Usually it was at times like these, curled up on the couch with his husband casually draped across his lap like an overgrown cat. Breathing deeply through his nose, Madara tried very hard to tell himself that he was a cold-hearted killer and there was absolutely nothing cute about the way he could see Tobirama’s ears twitching.

“You’re taking up all the room,” he grumbled, using the gruffest voice he had at his disposal. Tobirama settled down even farther, belly completely covering the older man’s thighs, and turned another page in the book he was pretending to read.

“Hm. So I am.” He didn’t sound as though he cared too much about the predicament he had created.

“Well shove up so I can go get some work done. Not all of us have time to laze around like this!”

Instead of answering Tobirama set his book aside, bringing both arms up to curl them together so he could pillow his head on them, eyes closing and breath leaving him in a contented sigh. Madara huffed and muttered to himself yet did nothing to try to physically remove his husband – whom he did not find at all adorable, by the way. Of course not. He certainly wasn’t still watching those ears as they continued twitching.

Both of them were equally surprised when suddenly Madara’s fingers closed around the top of Tobirama’s ear, gently holding the pale flesh and running his thumb around the edge to flick at the lobe below.

“What’s got you so twitchy today?” he asked, trying to cover his misstep. Tobirama hummed.

“I can hear the neighbor singing and he’s _terrible_.”

Knowing how sensitive his husband’s hearing was, Madara winced. He’d heard their neighbor singing to himself as he stood outside doing lawn work and it wasn’t something he would have inflicted on his worst enemy. Releasing the ear in his grasp, he patted Tobirama on the head with sympathy. Then, since his hand just happened to be there anyway, he began to pet the soft white strands of hair under his palm.

“And you?”

“Eh?” Madara blinked. “What about me?”

“Is there any particular reason you’re feeling so grumpy today?”

“Rude. I’m not grumpy,” he insisted. One of Tobirama’s eyes cracked open to look over at him skeptically and he scowled. “I’m not!”

“Well then I suppose there’s no need for me to keep laying here then. Here I thought you might be in need of a little attention, perhaps even a bit of affection. If you truly do have other things you’d prefer to be doing, however, I’m more than happy to let you go do them.”

Growling softly, Madara gave in at last. “Don’t you dare.”

“That’s what I thought,” Tobirama replied in a smug tone, the ghost of a smirk appearing on his face.

Rather than be upset that he had been found out, Madara only shook his head and pushed lightly at the younger man’s shoulder. He had to do it a few times to regain the other’s attention and when he did he jerked his chin in the direction of the couch arm.

“If you’re going to keep me trapped on the couch with you the least you could do is let me lay down as well.”

Tobirama’s smirk rapidly faded in to a gentle smile as he complied, moving immediately yet somehow still giving the impression of being in no rush at all. Stretching first, he curved his body just enough that Madara was able to wriggle his legs up and out from underneath him. Then he flopped back down and dragged Madara over sideways to lay beside him, burrowing in to his chest and tucking his head under the older man’s chin.

Silence fell and the afternoon gradually slipped them by as both of them allowed themselves to fall in to a light doze, napping the day away without any remorse. While it was actually true that both of them had many duties they should have been attending to just then, it was also true that they were both simple men who deserved a break every once in a while. If they chose to use that time to nap on the couch in each other’s arms, then that was their own business.

When Madara rose up from his doze several hours later he had to spit several white hairs out of his mouth, blinking around the room and wondering where the light of day had gone. Surely it couldn’t be that late already? Looking down, he found himself distracted anew by the sight that met his eyes.

Instead of his ears, now it was Tobirama’s nose that was twitching. Possibly his husband was coming down with a cold; it was that season after all. Watching him, Madara briefly mourned the death of his own reputation as a heartless killer. No one who ever saw him in the same room as the man he loved would ever believe that he had no heart.

That was hardly his own fault, however. He was not to be blamed for how _cute_ Tobirama could be.


End file.
